The drabbles of ships
by xxxpheonix-girlxxx
Summary: Random drabbles about random ships. Rating for safety. Suggestions needed! Updated: “Raven…?” There was a small giggle. “Hmm?” “I don’t understand what they mean, but I believe the letters W, T and F are used here.”
1. Lightning: KFJ

**Disclaimer: If I owned TT the show would be _very_ different.**

**AN: Drabbles about random ships. If you want a ship just ask, I'm completely open to suggestions.**

**Chapter one: Lightning .**

**Ship(s): Kidflash/Jinx**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance, fluff.**

**Characters: Kidflash, Jinx**

BOOM!

Jinx shot up as lightning flashed outside, gripping the covers to her body tightly. Her wide pink eyes scanned the room quickly till she found the lamp. Switching it on she stopped to allow her eyes adjust to the change of light. It was now that she wished that she had never left the Hive Five and that she was back in her room, underground where she could hear the lightning. This wasnt good, she had only been gone a few hours and she was already wishing she was back there. Jinx sighed and rubbed her eyes.

_'Deep breaths, Jinx, deep breaths.'_ She thought to her self. _'You can do this.'_

Thunder rumbled outside and Jinx whimpered. She had no reason to be scared, this was a very safe place and it was only lighting. Besides, Kidflash would never let anything happen to her. Yes, after leaving her team she had gone to the address that he had left her. The idiot. What if she had given the address to the Brother-hood of Evil? True, she didnt but that wasnt the point. She was glad that he had given it to her, actually. If he hadnt then she wouldnt of had a place to go. It was a nice place, a small but comfy appartment at the top of the building in a safe part of town. Two rooms, a bathroom and a kitchen that joined into the living room. It was... cosy and she felt rather at home here even though she had only been here a few hours.

Lightning flashed again and the small lamp went out, making Jinx squeal in the dark.

Kidflash had offered her the spare room but she had declined; if she had the spare room then it would mean that this was perminate. Truthfully, she wouldnt mind staying here... on the good side, happy, safe and with him. But she didnt want to put any pressure on him and make him think that he _had_ to let her stay. No matter how much she wanted to stay here, she would camp on his couch for a few nights till she found her own place. Maybe they would stay friends, fight crime together, be a team. Maybe they would become more than friends.

The pink haired girl smiled at the thought as rain thrashed against the window. She looked over at the window and frowned. She had forgotten to pull the blinds and now she could see the rain hitting the window. This really bugged her. She didnt have a window in the old room and she had gotten used to sleeping in darkness. Jinx sighed and pulled the thick pile of covers round her. She slipped of the couch and hopped over to the window. Fumbleing, she managed to get one hand out of the tangle of covers and reached for the wire to pull the blinds shut. Just as she touched it, both thunder and lightning crashed right outside the window.

Jinx shreiked and dropped her covers. Stumbleing over them she ran past the bathroom and into the room on the left. The room was pitch black and Jinx fell over piles of clothes, shoes and many other things that she couldnt see. She reached the bed and dived under the covers, pulling them over her head. Reaching out blindly under the cover, she found a solid heat. Gripping the t-shirt and boxer covered body, Jinx snuggled into Kidflash as he woke up.

"Waddyadoin'?" Came a sleepy voice. Thunder boomed outside and Jinx let out a sob, burrying her head into Kidflash's shirt. He chuckled lightly and put his arms around her cowering frame.

"Shhh... Jinxy." He murmured, strocking her hair and pulling her closer to him. "It's ok. Its just the lightning, it cant hurt you."

Jinx hit him as hard as she could while pressed that tightly to him. "I know that!" Her voice was muffled. Lightning cracked and Jinx whimpered.

Kidflash smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I know."

**Aw, Kidflash/Jinx fluff. The perfect way to start your day! ... ahem**

**This is the start of a collection of random drabbles of random pairings. Whether they be cannon or ships. I need suggestions though, else your just gonna wind up with my pairings and I would like to try some new ones...**

**So just leave the pairing you want in a reveiw or a message or whatever.**

**Laters**

**xXx**


	2. Sounds Fair: RBB

**Disclaimer: If I owned TT the show would be _very_ different.**

**AN: Drabbles about random ships. If you want a ship just ask, I'm completely open to suggestions.**

**Chapter two: Sounds fair.**

**Ship(s): Rob/BB**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Romance, angst**

**Characters: Robin, Beastboy, Slade, Terra**

**Warnings: Slash/Yaoi/Boy on boy (... Not litrally though :sweatdrop:) **

**Dedicated to: Cow Lurva**

The Titan tower was silent. Not surprising really, considering it was midnight and the teens had gone to bed three hours ago to be up early for Robin's five AM training session. But one Titan hadnt been able to sleep. One Titan had tossed in his bed till he could no longer stand it. And now that Titan sat at the kitchen table, confused and tired but unable to drift off. It wasnt who you would expect though. Robin was usually the one unable to sleep, he was the one who stayed up all night thinking. Raven did aswell sometimes, usually when she had had a nightmare about her father. But this Titan was the one who slept like a rock and you had to litrally yank out of bed in the morning.

Beastboy sighed, leaning back in his chair till it tilted on two legs. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the for-once peace and silence that filled the kitchen, not for long though.

"Hey."

"GAH!" The quiet voice made Beastboy jump, making the chair tilt to much backwards. It fell and hit the floor with a crash. There was a snicker and then footsteps. Beastboy opened his eyes to see a boy looking down at him with spiky black hair and masked eyes. "Hey Rob." Beastboy said weakly.

Robin raised an eye brow, making the top of the left side of his mask lift. He held out a hand to Beastboy who took it gratefully. Once Beastboy was on his feet, Robin pulled the chair back up and sat on it. Beastboy scowled at his chair being taken and lifted himself onto the table.

They sat in silence for a moment then Robin cleared his throat. "So? Whats up? I woke up and you werent there."

Beastboy looked away from the other boy, an odd look in his eyes. "Oh, so you noticed did you?"

Robin's masked eyes went wide. "Er, yes? Why wouldnt I?"

Beastboy jumped off the table and started paceing. "What you think I dont know?"

Robin blinked, confused. "Know what?"

"You know what!"

"No, I really dont." Robin said calmly, shaking his head. "You wanna explain?"

Beastboy moved to stand infront of Robin and glared down at him. "Slade." He hissed.

Robin tilted his head and repressed a smile. For some reason he found this funny and couldnt help but let out a small laugh. When he did Beastboy stared at him, bewildered.

"Whats so funny?"

"Nothing... I was just wondering if I looked that stupid while obsessing."

Beastboy wrinkled his nose. "Not funny."

Robin chuckled. "It is kinda." When Beastboy didnt answer Robin sighed. "Alright, so what about Slade?"

"Dont play dumb with me, Rich!"

"Is that even possible?"

Beastboy blinked, not getting it. "Erm... whatever." He eyed Robin carefully. "Are you telling me you have no idea what happened tonight?"

Robin stood. "I have no idea what your on about. Now if your not going to tell me, then I'm going to bed."

Beastboy was silent so Robin turned to walk out but he only got to the door.

"You said his name."

Robin froze, then turned slowly to see Beastboy staring at him with sad eyes. "Huh?"

"You were sleeping." Beastboy muttered. "And you said his name. In your sleep."

"Is that what this is about?" Beastboy gave a small nod and Robin gave a weak smile. "I was having a nightmare, Gar."

Beastboy's eyes turned hopefull. "Really?"

Robin nodded. "You should know I have them enough." He paused. "Why were you so upset?"

Beastboy looked down. "I thought..."

"What?"

The green boy sighed. "I thought that maybe... you might have... well, liked him better than me."

Robin missed a beat. Once, twice, three times... "Beastboy..." He stopped. How do you reply to that?

Beastboy flapped his arms wildly. "I know it was stupid." He said quickly, as though he wanted to get it out before he had second thoughts. "But I lost Terra to him and she was my best friend, ya know? I connected to her! But she wanted him!" Beastboy was babbleing now, unable to stop. "And I thought that I might be losing you to him aswell. I know you hate him... but there is something called a love/hate relationship. Raven told me about it onec, I think. Where you love the person so much that you think you hate them! Or you pretend to hate them because you cant let them or anyone else know that you love them. Or -"

Robin had had enough of this, grabbing Beastboy by the shirt he pulled him forwards, pressing his lips to the others. Beatsboy blinked several times when Robin pulled back and released him.

"Tell you what." Robin said airily. "Slade can have Terra and I'll have you."

Beastboy broke out into a wide grin, flashing his fangs. "Sounds fair."

**My first ever BB/Rob fic. :throws confetti:**

**So, I'm taking on pairings. Any pairing you want. Just tell me in a reveiw, a message or whatever and I'll give it a shot ;) **

**Later**

**xXx**


	3. Prank: BBR

**Disclaimer: If I owned TT the show would be _very_ different.**

**AN: Drabbles about random ships. If you want a ship just ask, I'm completely open to suggestions.**

**Chapter three: Prank.**

**Ship(s): BB/Rae, Slight Rob/Star**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, fluff**

**Characters: Beastboy, Raven, Cyborg, Robin, Starfire**

**Warnings: Kisses, many kisses ... Ok three XD**

**Dedicated to: An anonymous reveiwer who was called '200'**

When Beastboy entered the kitchen that morning, whistleing and grinning, the two Titans already seated knew something was up. Robin and Cyborg exchanged glances as Beastboy went for the fridge. Simultaneously, both boys stood off their seats; the last time Beastboy had been happy this early in the morning, the other Titans had found themselves glued to their chairs. Beastboy gave them a look and they sat back down as the doors re-opened and Starfire flew in.

"Good morning, friends!"

"Morning, Star." Cyborg said shoveling various peices of meat into his mouth.

Robin grinned at the alien and leaned back to kiss her quickly on the lips. "Morning, baby." Starfire giggled and blushed.

Beastboy smiled widely and passed Starfire her usual breakfast of something-blue-and-squishy. "G'morning."

"I thank you." She paused watching Beastboy carfully. "Judgeing by your particularly happy mood in this early hour, I am guessing you had a peacefull and dream-filled sleep?"

Beastboy chuckled. "Erm, actually I hardly slept a wink last night."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow while Robin mumbled "You had better be awake enough to train."

Beastboy rolled his eyes and mock saluted. "Yes, boss."

"You were unable to sleep, Beastboy? Did you have the 'night-terrors'?" Starfire eyed Beastboy worriedly.

Beastboy wrinkled his nose. "I'm too old to have nightmares, Star."

Starfire blinked. "'Too old'? But Robin is older than you and he has them costently.(1)" Cyborg and Beastboy looked over at their leader who was red in the face. "If it was not the 'night-terrors' then why were you unable to sleep?"

Beastboy grinned and his fangs flashed in the light. "I was up doing a prank."

Starfire's eyes went wide and she jumped off of her seat. Beastboy scowled. "Not that one. I did that last week, remember?"

"Vividly." Came the replies from all three Titans. Robin and Starfire were forced to strip off their bottom half of their costumes, Cyborg had walked around with part of the chair stuck to his rear the whole day and Raven had lost her best cloak.

Beastboy snicked but stopped when Starfire's eyes glowed. "Nah, this one was on Raven."

All three Titans groaned. "Oh god, Grass-stain, what did ya do now?"

"It better not have involved bunnies, you know she'll kill you." Robin warned.

Beastboy raised his hands to stop them from talking. "Calm down, I ended up not doing it." He snickered. "It was gonna be awesome though."

"Hold up, BB." Cyborg snapped Beastboy out of his daydream. "If you didnt do the prank then why are you so happy."

There was apink tint on his green cheeks. "Heh, well you see Raven was awake when I went in to do the prank...

Last night:

'_I'm a genius.'_

Beastboy grinned as he crept along the silent hallway, his arms full of bright pink clothing and a large cardboard box. He had been working on this prank for almost a week now and, with a little help, had finally completed it. Ever since he and Cyborg had gone into Raven's mind, Beastboy had had an idea for the perfect prank... but was unsure how to pull it off. Then he had found a way. It was tricky as he had to take another trip into Raven's mind but luckly it had gone smoothly. And Happy, who had helped him with this, had been completely willing to pull a prank on herself.

Quickly typeing in Raven's doors code, which had taken him all week to get from the main computer, he peeked in to check Raven was asleep. Sure enough there was a lump under the covers. Grinning, he tip-toed in and silently made his way over to Raven's wardrobe. Inside was full of dark blue cloaks all lined up and under them were pairs and pairs of dark blue ankle boots. Putting the box down, Beastboy pulled out of it pairs of boots exactly the same as was in the wardrobe except one thing. They were pink. Quickly, Beastboy switched the boots, putting the pink ones in Raven's wardrobe and the blue ones in the box. Then he pulled all of Raven's blue cloaks out and replaced them with bright pink ones. Biting his lip to stop himself from snickering, Beastboy picked up the box and cloaks and straighted. Thats when it happened.

"What in Azarath are you doing?"

"Gah!" Beastboy jumped badly, just managing to hold on to the box. "Heh, oh, hey Rae."

"Raven" She said glaring at him. She walked in and folded her arms. "Now what are you doing in my room?!"

Beastboy sighed, his ears drooping as he set the box down. "It was gonna be awesome! The best prank ever." He shook his head and quickly confessed, knowing it would be better to get it over with. "Happy leant me her pink cloaks so I could switch them with yours."

Raven blinked. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Duh, so you would have to wear pink all day!"

Raven's eyes glowed and she growled. Beastboy sweatdropped. "Heh, well _I_ thought it was funny."

Raven sighed and turned her eyes back to normal. "It's too late. I'll kill you in the morning."  
"Thanks! ... I think..."

There was a pause. The Beastboy spoke up suddenly. "Hey, if your here then whats under the cover?"

Raven's eyes flew to her bed. "Er... Nothing?"

"C'mon Rae." Beastboy said teasingly, walking over to Raven's bed. "What -"

The room fell silent as Beastboy threw back Ravens blue covers.

"Woah." Raven flitched at Beastboy's voice, he sounded so smug. "I knew it." He whispered.

On the bed, under Raven's covers was the giant chicken that Beastboy had won her so long ago. It was slightly worn, the feathers just a little darker than when she had first gotten it. Round its waist was a slight grove, where she had put her arms around it and cuddled it.

"I er... thought you dropped it?"

Raven looked up to see Beastboy gazing at her curiously, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Yeah, well... You did win it for me ... I couldnt just leave it there when you tried so hard."

"Pfft it was easy." He stopped. "Thanks."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Thanks?"

Beastboy's blush deepened. "Yeah... I didnt know you cared."

Both missed a beat.

Raven cleared her throat. "Yeah... well..."

Beastboy nodded, even though he had no idea what he was agreeing to. "Rae...?"

"Raven." She replied, mostly out of habbit.

"Whatever... Do you care?"

"Huh?"

Beastboy scratched the back of his head. "About me, I mean." He put the chicken down back on Raven's bed and moved towards her carfully.

"Of course I do. Your my team-mate and my friend."

Suddenly, he was right in front of her. "Thats not what I meant."

Raven's cheeks grew warm. "I... er..." She stuttered.

Beastboy cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. It was a short and light kiss, a mere brushing of lips but the feeling behind it was deep. Raven stared as Beastboy pulled back and then brushed past her to the door. He only made it just out her door when she called after him, he turned and was surprised to feel her lips on his. It was only slightly deeper than his but just as meaningfull. Raven pulled back, pink in the face and, without a word, shut her door on him. Grinning drunkily, Beastboy wondered back to his room, feeling much happier than what he would have if he hadnt been interuppted.

Present time:

"Your kidding!"

"I dont believe you."

"I, too, am shocked."

Beastboy grinned and leant back in his chair. "Na, I'm being 100 percent truthfull here."

Cyborg waved a hand, dismissing the matter. "You sure you werent dreaming, B? It wouldnt be the first time, I mean -"

He stopped, mouth falling open as Raven walked in wearing a pink cloak. The three other Titans soon joined him.

Beastboy blinked. He hadnt taken her blue cloaks out, why was she wearing the pink ones he had left in there.

"Er... Rae? Why are you..." He gestured to her clothes.

She smirked wickedly. "Well, you did try so hard."

Beastboy grinned. "Pfft it was easy."

**Gah! Longest. Drabble. Ever. :dies:**

**Yes, I hurried the end two paragraphs as it was getting too long. It's midnight here, so sue me.**

**Other pairings please!!!**

**xXx**


	4. Just because: SpRae

**Disclaimer: If I owned TT the show would be _very_ different.**

**AN: Drabbles about random ships. If you want a ship just ask, I'm completely open to suggestions.**

**I did this, like, over a week ago now. But the smegging document uploader was down. Oh well, its up now. **

**Chapter four: Just because.**

**Ship(s): Speed/Rae**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance**

**Characters: Raven, Speedy and Jinx for some reason XD**

**Warnings: None**

**Dedicated to: 'Rissa'**

People question why they're together. The public chat about it, the media prints it and the other Titans, yes even their best friends don't understand it, ask why. Whenever they're questioned about it, they smile and shrug. "Just because." They answer occasionally. It was rather confusing though. None of them, the couple included, would have seen it coming. None of them could have guessed that Raven would hook up with Speedy.

'Hook up' sounds a little mean but there wasn't another way to describe it. It was at the Valentines day party when it happened, a year and a bit after the Brotherhood of Evil incident. Jinx had been the one to find out. The Titan tower was a huge place and Jinx had only been in it a handful of times, she was constantly getting lost. Turning a few random corners she bumped into a sight that she would have laughed at if her jaw wasn't on the floor.

Raven against the wall with Speedy pressing his lips to hers. Needless to say, Jinx shut her mouth and ran in the opposite direction till she found the main room. She was silent the rest of the night and was unable to look Speedy or Raven in the eyes without blushing deeply. Then, in the morning, the two annonced their relationship. Jinx was the only one who didn't fall over, choke on her breakfast or faint.

For three years now they had been together and yet, if you asked any Titan why; they would be unable to give you an answer.

They had little in commen, so they werent brought together by a commen intrest. Both had a fondness for the same type of music but Raven rarely listened to it in privet let alone public. Both enjoyed horror movies but Speedy couldnt sit still that long so he rarely watched any. True, they were both heroes but both for differnt reasons. While they had little in commen, they weren't opposites. So you couldn't say that that brought them together either. It was a difficult relationship to work out. The girls persisted Raven while the boy's questioned Speedy. None got any answers.

Raven once told Starfire that she wasn't sure why she was with Speedy, but it didnt matter now that she was. Speedy confessed to Aqualad that, when he thought about it, he was as confused as everyone else about the relatioship, in the end he decided not to think about it. No one, not the public, the media, the Titans nor the couple themselves, could understand how they came together or why. But it wasnt important, the important thing was that they were both happy... even if it confused everyone to no end.

**Not happy at all. It's so short :sniff: I've never written a Speedy/Raven before (I'm glad I did though, I did say I wanted to try new pairings afterall) and I had no idea what to write. :sigh: Oh well, they are drabbles after all.**

**If you want a pairing, a love triangle or even just a friendship fic tell me and I'll give it a go. ;)**

**Laters all.**

**xXx**


	5. Bets, bonding and favours: RaeCy

**Disclaimer: If I owned TT the show would be **_**very**_** different.**

**AN: Drabbles about random ships. If you want a ship just ask, I'm completely open to suggestions.**

**Chapter four: Bets, bonding and favours.**

**Ship(s): Hints at Cy/Bee and Rob/Star**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Characters: Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy, Robin, Starfire**

**Warnings: OC Raven… just slightly.**

**Dedicated to: SithKnight-Galen**

Raven's bedroom door slide open to allow a pale face come though. Violet eyes scanned the empty hallway before the young girl stepped out. She knew the hall would be empty anyway, as she was the only Titan currently in the tower. But she had a right to be paranoid; the last time she had been 'alone' in the tower she had came face to face with Robin after coming out of the shower. Not an embarrassing situation except for the fact that she had been completely naked as there had been no towels. Needless to say, she didn't wish to be caught in an awkward position like that again. And she especially didn't want to get caught in what she was able to do.

The living room door slide open to reveal a thankfully empty lounge and kitchen. A black aura covered the curtains and they slide shut, darkening the room slightly. Using her powers again, Raven turned the T.V on. Walking over to the large sofa, she sat on it with a heavy sigh. She couldn't believe what she was about to do. Swallowing hard she used her powers a third time and switched on… the Gamestation. Yes. Raven, princess of darkness (as she had been called in the last issue of 'Titan-fans Weekly') was playing the Gamestation. Chewing on her lower lip and blushing slightly (she may be alone but it was still pretty embarrassing for her.) she started up the game that had been left in the console.

Half an hour and eight-teen game-over's later, Raven had come to a conclusion: She sucked. Which was definitely not a good thing for someone in her… predicament. Growling softly and glaring at the television screen, Raven started the game up again. Which is when it happened.

"Erm… Rae?"

The small lamp on the table nest to the sofa exploded as Raven let out a shriek and threw the game controller up in the air. Shaking slightly, Raven slowly turned to see Cyborg standing behind the sofa, controller in hand. Desperately trying to seem unshaken, Raven swallowed and blinked up at her friend.

"Can I help you?" She asked, slightly sarcastically.

"Err…" Cyborg cleared his throat. "No, no. I was just coming in to have a quick game … Though I see it's already being used."

Raven blushed and one of their fifty remotes for the television snapped in half. "I was not playing that." She said though gritted teeth. This was when the game decided to loudly tell them that Raven had once again gotten a 'Game-Over'.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow as Raven winced. Perfect timing.

Sighing, Raven raised her hands in defeat. "Alright. I was playing… _it_." Her confession was quiet and heavily embarrassed. Despite the urge to laugh, Cyborg held it in so not to make her feel worse than she did at being caught.

Walking round the couch and sitting next to his demon friend, Cyborg handed the control over to her. Raven accepted it but didn't do anything with it except lay it in her lap.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Raven said softly, breaking their silence. "I thought every-one was out."

Cyborg nodded. "I was going to be too but…" A faint blush crossed his cheeks and Raven, curious, egged him on.

"But…?"

"But Bee had to cancel." He cleared his throat and diverted her gaze.

"Oh." Raven smirked suddenly, catching on. "Ohhhhh!" Cyborg remained silent but shot her a glare. "So, why'd she cancel? I thought this was Titans East day off?"

"It is." Cyborg paused. "Green Arrow called and he and Speedy started arguing." He gave a chuckle. "Speedy's gone all pissy and stalked off."

"So they have to find him?"

"Heh, yeah."

Another silence feel between them. Raven keeping her eyes determidly on the controller in her lap and Cyborg's non-robotic eye drifting between Raven and the TV screen which still had 'Game Over!' flashing on it.

"So tell me." Cyborg said suddenly, making Raven jump slightly. "What's with you playing the GameStation?"

Raven shifted in her seat. "Maybe I just decided to play it!" Cyborg gave her a dis-believing look and Raven sighed. "Fine. Beastboy bet me I couldn't beat him at it, and I don't want to loose to him."

"Yeah, that would be embarrassing." Raven scowled. "I can help you, if you want."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Help?"

"Yeah, teach you a couple of moves on the game. Give you a few tips on how to beat the Grass-stain."

Suspicious, Raven raised an eyebrow. "In return for what?"

Cyborg looked surprised. "Nothin' Rae!"

Raven bit her lip and looked down at the controller, then she nodded her head. "Ok, deal."

* * *

"Game over! Winner: Player two!"

Beastboy's mouth fell open as the score's came onto the screen. "Duuuuuude!" He turned his head to stare at Raven. "How… how did you…How!?"

Robin laughed from where he was sitting at the kitchen table; Beastboy turned to glare at him. Walking over to their leader, Starfire lightly - or rather, lightly for _her_ - hit him round the head. "Do not tease Beastboy so, Robin." She said, sitting herself down on Robin's lap and ignoring the look that passed Robin's face when he saw he was unable to do the paperwork he was halfway though with her on him. "I am sure he is already humiliated enough at the prospect at being beaten by Raven at a game she has never played before."

Beastboy's frown depend. "Yeah… thanks Star." He said in a monotone voice.

Starfire's face lit up. "You are most welcome!"

Cyborg, who had been standing in the doorway while they played, took a few steps into the room. "So what exactly do you get, Raven, for winning?" She hadn't clarified her winning to him, only that if she lost; she would be eating Tofu for a week.

With a small smirk playing round her lips, Raven stood and let her control fall to the pillows of the couch. "I've won a favour, any favour, from Beastboy."

Beastboy moaned. "Ok, so waddya want?"

The room went silent as Raven thought. "Robin?" Everyone's eyes flew to the Boy-Wonder. "When's our next day off?"

Robin raised one side of his mask. "Err… next Tuesday, I think. Yeah, the 8th."

Raven nodded and then looked down at Beastboy who was looking at her suspiciously. "Next Tuesday you'll go to Titan's East and switch places with Bumblebee for the day." The rooms jaw's dropped. "She can come here and have the day off."

Beastboy groaned and let himself fall down onto the couch, covering his face with his hands. "Your kidding! Titans East are nuts, I wont make it back alive!" True, the Titans East boy's were known for their insane arguments and fights. Bumblebee seemed to be the only one who could keep them under control… for most the time anyway. Even Robin couldn't get them to act civil towards each other.

"Well, that's a bonus for sure." Raven smiled slightly at Cyborg, who was now grinning widely, before turning to go meditate in her room. She would let Cyborg tell Bumblebee the good news.

**Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay over-due. I'm sorry for that. **

**First friendship fic… like ever! Lol. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**As always, I need suggestions for pairings, friendships and love-triangles. I'm open to everything.**

**Reviews are encouraged, Constructive criticism is welcome, Flames are ignored.**

**xXx**


	6. The secret: RedRae

**Disclaimer: If I owned TT the show would be **_**very**_** different.**

**AN: Drabbles about random ships. If you want a ship just ask, I'm completely open to suggestions.**

**Chapter Six: The secret.**

**Ship(s): Red X/Raven**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Mystery, Romance**

**Characters: Raven, Robin, Red X**

**Warnings: None**

**Dedicated to: RaiderTKD**

After a long day of crime fighting, dangerous stunts, paper work and general super-heroing, every Titan in the giant 'T' shaped building should have been asleep long ago. And yet only three of the five were where they should be - four out of six, if you include Silkie which many people did. If any of the other three Titans should have woke and seen either of the two awake teens then they wouldn't have been concerned. As being up this late wasn't unusual for either.

Robin was almost always up this late, doing various things for the Titans and personal things. Sometimes he just couldn't sleep. Sometimes he was out all night, no Titan had asked him where he went but they all knew. On three occasions he had woken the whole tower, yelling at someone on the phone; again, no-one asked. Staying up all night was nothing odd for the team leader.

Raven was the other one. She was never up _all_ night, all-nighters made her emotions pissy, but she always went to bed late and was the second the rise. If one of her emotions were awake then they all were. Usually she woke in the middle of the night, due to bad dreams. But lately, there had been another reason. And this was also the reason she was sneaking out almost every night.

But this time, she wasn't alone.

For the first few nights, Robin pretended not to notice Raven floating silently towards the door. He assumed she was simply going for a walk. However, after a while he got curious. Especially since her mobile rang every night before she sneaked off. That wasn't what got Robin into following her, though. No, it was the fact that Raven _had_ a mobile. No other Titan did, except Robin for what he called 'Business with Gotham'. She hadn't told them that she was getting one, nor the number.

So this time, when Raven flew out, Robin was waiting in the garage on his bike. Taking off after she was out of view - he didn't want her to sense him - he followed the tracker on her Titan communicator. She landed at the docks, further arousing Robin's suspicion. He parked behind a warehouse and climbed on top of it. By the time he had caught up with her, it was just past midnight. He crouched low on the roof of the building, watching her intently.

Down on the floor, Raven sighed and turned around as though looking for something. She looked down at her mobile for the time; just past midnight. Where was he? A small step behind her forced her to become defensive, her powers ready just in case. She didn't know but on the roof of the building behind her, her stalker got defensive too, ready to help out if need be. A cocky voice soothed her, but only made Robin tense more.

"Chill, Rae."

Raven smiled to the shadows where a person was becoming visible. She allowed her powers to fall and moved forwards towards the person who was walking from the ally-way.

"What took you so long?" She questioned. He shrugged, chuckling behind his mask.

"Had to make sure the area was clear."

"Whatever. I cant stay long."

Red X snorted. "What the Titans? Ha! They have no idea."

Robin's grip on the roof tightened. Raven defended her friends, if a bit weakly.

"Don't." She warned. "They are getting a bit suspicious. Especially since you've been calling this wretched thing!" She motioned to the mobile, giving it a hating look.

"Yeah, alright. I'll tone down all the calls." He sighed, sitting down on a crate directly below Robin. Raven sat next to him and he removed his mask. Robin arched hid neck, trying to get a look at his enemies face without moving. If he could hear them, then they could hear him. He repressed a growl at not being able to see, he couldn't even tell the hair colour in the dark; it looked black… but so did Raven's. Maybe brown-

"I don't like this." Raven's voice cut off his thoughts. Red X sighed, obviously tired of this conversation. "I hate lying to them!"

"Technically, your not lying." He pointed out dryly. "If they ask 'are you sneaking out to see your evil - but incredibly handsome - boyfriend' and you say no, then _that_ would be lying."

Raven shot him a look, not impressed by his joke. "Then what am I doing?"

He paused. "With-holding information." He decided, Raven sighed and he nudged her gently. "Look, we'll get round to it, eventually. I need to sort some things out first, you know this. But eventually-"

"-Eventually-" Raven cut in.

"-We can come clean." He flashed her a smile as he finished. "But hey, if they ask you straight-out, then I give you complete authority to tell them."

"Right." Raven said, a small smirk on her lips.

"Right." He repeated, nodding. "Right! I need to leave, and so do you, wanna lift back?"

She shook her head, standing up. "Do I ever?"

He stood with her and let out a laugh. "Good point." Picking up his mask, he paused before putting it on. "Good-night." He said gently.

"Good-night." Raven echoed, moving closer to him. Robin looked away as they kissed. Raven was, after all, like a sister to him; being concerned enough to follow her was just within the boundaries, watching her kiss was not. A few seconds passed and Robin deemed it plenty of time. Luckily for him - and his sanity - they had separated and Red X had his mask on once again.

Red X disappeared into the ally-way he came from and Raven, giving the ally an almost longing glance, flew up. Quickly, so she wouldn't see him, Robin let himself slide back down the roof and fall to where he'd left his bike. Putting his helmet on and straddling his bike, Robin was deep in thought. By the time he got home, Raven was in her room, asleep like the rest of the tower.

Robin decided that tomorrow, in privet, he would ask Raven about her sneaking out. Not so he could go leader or big-brother mode on her, but simply so she wouldn't have to feel so guilty.

**Sorry for the shortness, I didn't know what else to put in.**

**As always, I need suggestions for pairings, friendships and love-triangles. I'm open to everything.**

**Reviews are encouraged, Constructive criticism is welcome, Flames are ignored.**

**xXx**


	7. Girl Talk: JinxBee

**Disclaimer: If I owned TT the show would be **_**very**_** different.**

**AN: Drabbles about random ships. If you want a ship just ask, I'm completely open to suggestions.**

**Chapter Seven: Girl talk.**

**Ship(s): Jinx/Cyborg, Bumblebee/Cyborg, Jinx/Kid Flash, Bumblebee/Herald. Tiny hints at Kole/Jericho and Argent/Red X.**

**Rating: T for a suggestive Jinx.**

**Genre: Romance, Humour.**

**Characters: Bumblebee, Jinx, Cyborg. Kid Flash, Herald.**

**Warnings: Gossiping girls, clothes thieves, girlie convocations and your basic teen jokes.**

**Dedicated to: SithKnight-Galen**

"So, tell me again," Bumblebee started as she walked into her room, a bowl of hot popcorn in hand. "Why are you here?"

Jinx sighed and grabbed a handful of the sweetened popcorn before answering. "How many times will I have to tell you? Kid Flash had to go visit The Flash for some reason." She shrugged. "He said business but I think it was a personal reason."

Bumblebee cocked her head with a smirk. "Ok, so what? You were to scared to spend the night alone?"

Jinx shot her a glare. "I'm still on probation, remember? And since Kid is neglecting his duties, I have to spend the night here." The two girls were sitting on Bumblebee's bed, in their night clothes with various bowls and plates of food littered everywhere and a movie playing. Two former HIVE graduates having a girls night. Jinx seemed to have stolen a pair of Kid Flash's jogging bottoms, bright red of course, but Bumblebee doubted the tight lacy black tank top was his. Jinx didn't think that any of Bee's outfit was hers. She was sure that the black boxers and too-big red top belonged to either Speedy or Aqualad.

Bee raised an eyebrow at the tone of Jinx's voice. "You seem annoyed. Are you pissy 'cos he left you?" She teased.

Jinx threw what was left of her handful of popcorn at her. "I'm annoyed 'cos I have to stay here!"

Bumblebee snorted. "Would you rather stay at Titans West?"

Jinx thought about it. Raven still didn't trust her, Robin was a bit better but he wouldn't be able to stop himself from throwing a few hints or glares, Beastboy would be annoying and tell jokes all night, Starfire would insist on a make-over and girlie night and Cyborg… that would just be awkward.

She must have murmured that last part out loud because Bumblebee cracked a grin. "You still hung up on that?" She asked around a mouthful of popcorn. "Jeez, you two don't let things drop eh?"

Jinx almost chocked. "You - … you know!?"

"Girl, please." Bee nodded. "Of course I know!"

Jinx blushed, a rare sight. "But… how-"

"The whole school knew!" Bumblebee laughed. "The only reason no one said anything - to your face - was because your temper is legend."

"But the HIVE FIVE… Like they would pass up the chance to make fun of me!"

Bumblebee shrugged, she didn't know Jinx's ex-team that well. "You were all fooled, remember? I doubt that they like to admit a Titan was able to sneak in right under their noses… and even become a member of you team!"

Jinx's eyes glowed pink. "Hey, you were fooled too!"

Bumblebee shook her head, grabbing a honey-cookie. "I knew it was Sparky all along. I was an undercover agent, remember?"

Jinx nodded silently and they stayed quiet for a few moments, the only sound being the forgotten movie they had been watching.

"So… what's with the nickname?" Jinx asked, a little too casually. Bumblebee just raised an eyebrow in question. "You know… 'Sparky'?"

Bumblebee missed a beat but then shrugged. "I called him it once and it's just kinda stuck."

"Uh-huh." Jinx didn't seem to buy it. The girl's eyes met and an awkward silence followed. Bumblebee swiftly changed the subject.

"So how's it going with Kid Flash?"

"Who says there's anything going on?"

"Pfft, all the Titans are talking about you two. Not to mention the villains."

Jinx scowled and sunk deeper into Bumblebee's mattress. "Why do all my relationships interest people so much!"

"So there _is _a relationship."

"…Damn."

Bumblebee giggled at the expense of her friend. "Besides, a hero falling for, dating and converting a villain? It's big news! You might have been able to keep it a secret but you cant hide much from the Justice League. Apparently, The Flash went nuts when he heard. I've never seen Kid so scared." She laughed at the memory.

"Oh?" Jinx said, interested now. "Was he in trouble?"

Bumblebee shook her head. "Na, Flash didn't stay mad for long. As for the rest… well for those who don't fall for Kid Flash's big blue eyes, he had a couple of good arguments."

Jinx narrowed her eyes. "How do you know so much?"

"Batman was there! He told Robin, who let it slip to Starfire, who told Kole while they were shopping. She told Jericho - Argent says two are getting real close, if you know what I mean - anyway, he told Beastboy - did you know Beastboy could sign! I never would have guessed unless Raven had told me - who told Aqualad. Now normally, Aqua's good with secrets but the twins wouldn't stop pestering him. Speedy didn't look surprised at all." Bee got a thoughtful look on her face. "I bet Kid told him, how could he not tell us!?"

Jinx stared at the other girl, who wasn't even out of breath after that long speech. "Wow… gossip much?!"

Bumblebee laughed. "We are teens, Jinx!"

"Hmf." Jinx said before giving Bumblebee a sly look. "So… what about you?

"…What about me?"

"You live with four guys! And those are _not_ your clothes. You gotta be doing one of them."

Bumblebee chocked. "WHAT!?"

Jinx's smirk grew. "I seriously hope it's not the twins." She said, enjoying the look of horror growing on Bumblebee's face. "So… Aquadude or Speedy-boy." She shrugged. "Either way, I wanna know how you managed that! I swear, Aqualad's waaaaay too innocent for a teenage boy. I don't think he even realises how he makes girls drool! And Speedy, well… he's almost as uptight as Robin!"

Bee took a few deep calming breaths. "I am not," She said, through clenched teeth. "Doing any of them! I don't think Aqualad even knows what 'doing it' means!"

Jinx laughed. "And what about Speedy?"

Bumblebee wrinkled her nose. It wasn't that Speedy wasn't hot - god knows he has several fan-clubs - nor that he wouldn't make a good boyfriend. But he was more like a brother to her. An annoying older brother who spent more time in front of the mirror than she did but a brother none-the-less. "Ew. Just…ewww."

"What about… that guy - err… what's his name? I forget - I heard you went on a date with him." Bumblebee tilted her head in question and Jinx sighed. "You know…" She snapped her fingers. "Trumpet boy!"

Bumblebee scowled. "Herald." She corrected.

"Yeah, him!"

"Ok… yes. We went out a few weeks ago, so what?"

Jinx held her hands up in peace. "No need to get defensive. So what's going on with that?"

Bee shifted uncomfortably and the sighed. "I don't know. He had to leave for a mission - to England with Argent and Jericho, I think - before we could even talk about a second date."

Jinx eyed her. "Don't look so down, Honey-girl." She passed her another honey-cookie, which Bee took without hesitation. "Argent's hot, that's for sure, but from what she's told me, she has her sights set on some one else."

Bumblebee perked up. "Oh? Who?"

Jinx shrugged. "Some Anti-villain, Red X or something, has been flirting with her."

Bee nodded, but still slumped down. "Still," She mumbled. "Different country, different rules… And does she have to wear _that_ as her costume!?" Her voice raised slightly. "Shouldn't she have to wear a jacket at least?"

"If she's comfortable: no." A pause. "In front of Kid Flash: Hell yes!"

Bumblebee giggled, her mood lightened. "Ah, so claims are yet to be made?"

"Or they're made." Jinx looked about ready to hex any girl - or guy for that matter - who even _thought_ about touching _her_ spandex wearing hero. She growled slightly, remembering all his fan-clubs and mail. "Maybe I should get a collar for him? 'This belongs to Jinx; hands off. If lost please return to..'"

The other girl was chuckling. "Yes! You could put a bell on it." She said in mock seriousness. "So you know when he's coming."

Jinx nodded thoughtfully. "And a hook for a leash."

There was a long pause and then the girl's eyes met and they burst into laughter. A few moments later there was a knock on the metal door.

"Come in!" Bumblebee called, still laughing.

Aqualad poked his head warily into the room, he eyed the two giggling girls. "Keep it down, eh? It's late and I can hear you all the way down in my room."

Jinx just laughed while Bumblebee tried to look sheepish. "Right, sorry Aqua."

He shook his head and pulled back slightly, ready to leave, when he suddenly narrowed his eyes in the dark. "Speedy'll kill you when he find out you stole his favourite shirt and …" He paused, blinking. "Are those my boxers!?"

**AN: Over-due. Sorry.**

**Yay for Jinx and Bumblebee. I could so see these two being best friends. I love Bumblebee's gossip rant, it reminds me of something out of a teen movie.**

**As always, I need suggestions for pairings, friendships and love-triangles. I'm open to everything.**

**Reviews are encouraged, Constructive criticism is welcome, Flames are ignored.**

**Laters.**

**xXx**


	8. Eyes of innocence: KFJ

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT nor the characters in it. **

**AN: Drabbles about random ships. If you want a ship just ask, I'm completely open to suggestions.**

**Chapter Eight: Eyes of Innocence.**

**Ship(s): Kid Flash/Jinx**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Romance, Fluff.**

**Characters: Jinx, Kid Flash**

**Warnings: None.**

**Dedicated to: All KF/J fans and everyone who's reviewed so far.**

**(Story set in Jinx's POV)**

His eyes were pure.

Completely and utterly pure.

I can't think of another way to describe his eyes - in fact, 'pure' pretty much described the whole of him; his outlook on life, the way he see's other people, his laughter, his smile, his skin, his hair and how it falls into his eyes… We're back to the eyes now. They're perfect. Bright blue, shining lightly even when there's no sun or light for them to catch and darkening slightly when he turns serious.

They weren't just pure though, oh no. There were so many words to describe them, all along the same line but each with their own significant meaning. Pure was the most meaningful as it fit him and everything did does. Everything he believes in. 'Faith' was probably the next. 'Faith' describing how incredible he is. How much hope he has for the world and everything and everyone on it.

Well, 'faith' isn't a describing word but it sure as hell fits him. His eyes shine with it. It pours out of him and when you look into his eyes you can actually _feel_ his faith, you can _feel_ it drifting into you. His faith is as strong as he is. Not 'muscle' strong, he doesn't need to be muscular, it would slow him down. And besides, he's perfect the way he is. But I'm rambling.

Innocence. Now that word is important. For both me and him. He says _I'm_ innocent, I say he's nuts. He tells me that I'm innocent of the world, that I was only shown one part of it and that I was never shown how the rest of it lives. And that's why I was evil, because I had only seen the evil part and that I had been taught to fight to live. No choice to see the innocence of the world: and that made me innocent.

_He's_ the innocent one. I remember the first day I saw him - properly saw him, not just the blur that sped passed me - and the first time I saw the blue crystals that are his eyes. So innocent that they could have been on a new-born baby. I was amazed - and, actually, I still am - at how a teenage boy, a superhero that see's so much destruction, could have such innocent eyes. It doesn't seem possible. I know he's seen terrible things - things that even I have shocking and horrid - because he's told me.

Oh yes, he's told me stories of the things he's seen, he's done, he's helped stop, all have happy endings but while he's telling them you cant help but wonder _'How? How on Earth can this end happily?'. _There have been times, and I'm ashamed to admit it, that I've cried during his tales. He has too, even though he knows how it ends, and it makes me wonder how he can be so innocent. He'll talk, blue eyes filling up until the tears spill down his cheeks but he wont stop. Not until he gets to the happy ending. Whether he does that for me or for himself I'll never know.

I've gone of track again, but hey, this is what happens when you get to thinking about things. Especially when said things are so incredibly and undeniably perfect. His eyes are perfect; perfectly pure with perfect faith and perfect innocence. Perfect. His eyes shine pureness, they vibe with faith and they glow with innocence. Innocent eyes for an innocent boy with an innocent view of life. Eyes of innocence.

**Very, very, very overdue. But if you read my profile, you know why. Oh, and rather crappy… **

**As always, I need suggestions for pairings, friendships and love-triangles. I'm open to everything.**

**Reviews are encouraged, Constructive criticism is welcome, Flames are ignored.**

**X**


	9. For the papers: SpAq

**Disclaimer: I don't own TT nor the characters in it. **

**AN: Drabbles about random ships. If you want a ship just ask, I'm completely open to suggestions.**

**Chapter Nine: For the papers.**

**Ship(s): Speedy/Aqualad**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Romance, fluff.**

**Characters: Speedy, Aqualad, Bumblebee, Mas Y Menos.**

**Warnings: Slash - don't like? Don't read.**

**Dedicated to: Every one who writes Speedy/Aqualad, including but not limited to: ****Ferretgirl-1124 ****(I adore your fics, they make me squee inside!)**

**Kapparan**

**Just Canceled **

**The Alice of Shredd **

**Carnifax**** (Volte face is incredible, everyone go read it. Now. If you don't, you're missing an awesome story and will regret it dearly.) - I read your latest chapter, thank you very much, if you read this, for thanking me on you page even though I still have yet to review and add it to my favourite list. Which I will get round to, I swear. **

**And many more that I've missed but cant be assed to write.**

As the reporter's yelled, throwing out questions and wanting to get answers, and the photographers' camera's flashed repeatedly, Aqualad lent over the table they were sat at, covering his microphone so the stadium wouldn't hear him mumble to his leader.

"Can we hurry this up, please? Speedy's bored and the twins look like they need the toilet." They both looked at the two small boys, who were fidgeting and biting their lips while looking uncomfortable. Aqualad shot her a serious look once she turned back to him. "Not to mention that I would like to get in some water soon."

Bumblebee sighed and nodded. "We wont be much longer. Just a few more questions and then we can leave."

Aqualad grimaced slightly, settling back into his seat. The mayor of Steel City, which had gotten considerably better since the fall of The Brotherhood of Evil - apparently they had had a few of their gangs and followers stationed there - had asked them to do a short press conference, to please the media. They had agreed, albeit grudgingly, to do so. Their last one hadn't gone too well; one reporter chose to bring up Green Arrow a little too much and ended up being threatened viciously by Speedy. The reporter hadn't charged, luckily, considering she - like ever other female on the planet - was in love with Aqualad.

Said boy snuck a look at the archer, who was sitting next to him - Bee being in the middle and the twins of her other side. He was looking extremely bored, leaning back in his chair and twirling an arrow in between his fingers. Masked eyes caught the Atlantian's and Speedy gave a small smirk, a normal smile for the red-head. Aqualad's lips twitched in return before he turned back to face the reporter who had just been picked to ask her question.

"There have been rumours flying around about Aqualad and Speedy." She said loudly, so the Titans could hear her from the stage they were on, her eyes fixed on the two boys. "Is it true that you are both gay and pursuing a romantic relationship together?"

The whole stadium watched as Speedy murmured something to Aqualad and the boy replied. Speedy shrugged and cleared his throat. "If by 'pursuing a romantic relationship' you mean dating, then yes." He spoke nonchalantly, looking as bored as ever as more yells came from the reporters. Another one was chosen quickly by Mas and Menos, who just wanted to go home and relieve themselves.

"How does the rest of the team feel about this new relationship?"

"¡Pensamos que es mono!" Mas and Menos all but shouted, giggling.

Bee rolled her eyes and translated for the reporters. "They think it's cute. As for me…" She paused, considering her answer and then shrugged. "So long as they don't hurt one another, I'm good."

Under the table, Aqualad gave Bumblebee's hand a squeeze, silently thanking her for her support. She smiled and then looked at the time. Standing, she held up her hands to stop the yells and questions.

"No more. We have to go now." She undid the microphone that was attached to her uniform and nodded to the boys. They followed her example, Mas and Menos taking longer as they had a hard time undoing the small pin. The reporters, despite being told that there would be no more questions, continued to ask. One was especially loud and caught the whole room's ears.

"One kiss, boys! Just one kiss! For the official announcement of your relationship!" There had been rumours of the boys but this was the first time they had openly admitted to it for the media. Bumblebee stopped walking, making the twins stop as well as they were holding her hands, and looked over her shoulder at the two elder boys. Her single raised eyebrow questioned them.

Speedy slipped a hand into his boyfriends and smirked. "I don't mind of you don't." He snickered. "Maybe it'll teach the fan girl's that you're off limits."

The ocean-prince rolled his dark eyes, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "Yeah, right." His eyes turned soft. "When have I ever been ashamed of kissing you?"

Speedy grinned wolfishly and lent in to press his lips against Aqualad's. Several reporter's cat-called and 'aw'ed at them - a few fan girl's screaming in the background -, clicking and flashing camera's downing out the sound. Aqualad's tongue quickly found his lover's and Speedy couldn't repress a moan, glad that no one could hear him. It was several long moments and more than enough pictures of every angle before the boy's pulled apart, both blushing slightly.

Bumblebee, used to the sight of their affections, rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently, a soft smile on her face. Mas and Menos, though 'aw'ing at the beginning with many others, were much more vocal.

"¿Puede hacer usted que y la caminata, por favor!?" Mas yelled, irritable at needing the bathroom.

"¡Sí, usted puede hacer eso en casa!" Menos added, now hopping from foot to foot.

Laughing at the twins, the boy's walked quickly to join their team. The five heroes gave a small wave to the crowd before heading home.

* * *

Robin yawned as he sat at the table in the kitchen, still a little tired from his long paper work last night and his training session early that morning. He greeted the other four as they came in, picking up the newspaper with disinterest. Masked eyes slide to the front page and he immediately chocked on his breakfast. Starfire, quickly concerned at Robin's odd noises, flew over to him.

"Robin? You are making the most strange noises… are you not well?"

"Chill, Star." Cyborg said, walking behind Robin and hitting him firmly on the back and dislodging the piece of food. "He's fine."

Raven, slightly curious at Robin's shock, picked up the newspaper with a smirk at her red-faced leader. "You shouldn't believe what you read in the tabloids, Robin."

He narrowed his masked eyes, an evil grin playing on his lips. "Yeah, well, that is damning evidence." The unnerving smile widened. "I doubt you - or any girl - is gonna like it though…"

Raven raised an eyebrow, silently taking the dare and quickly wishing she had left the paper well alone. Glaring at the front page, she shoved it away moodily for Starfire to pick up. She had only learnt what a newspaper was a few days ago and was wanting to try one out. The alien girl gasped at the large picture on the paper as soon as she saw it, turning it face down quickly as though to make it no longer there.

Beastboy and Cyborg, extremely interested at their snickering leader and now moping female team-mates, grabbed the paper.

"Dude!"

The picture took up just over half of the front page, leaving the rest for information of the rest of the paper and the headlines. Under the large headline of _'Water and land collide: East style!_' there was a smaller under-header which read: _'Something Titans West doesn't have!'_ And under that was the picture of the elder of the Titans East boy's kissing for the camera. Aqualad and Speedy - as far as they could tell - seemed to be enjoying themselves, if the fairly obvious pair of tongues between their lips was any indication.

**AN: I can't believe that it's been nine chapters and I've only just posted up a Spaqua story. :hits self on head: They are my OTP, after all!**

**Don't like Slash, don't read and don't flame 'cos I wont care. But if you **_**do**_** like Slash and you enjoyed this then let me know! **

**As always, I need suggestions for pairings, friendships and love-triangles. I'm open to everything.**

**Translations: **

¡Pensamos que es mono! - **We think it's cute!**

¿Puede hacer usted que y la caminata, por favor!? - **Can you do that and walk, please!?**

¡Sí, usted puede hacer eso en casa! - **Yeah, you can do that at home!**

**Reviews are encouraged, Constructive criticism is welcome, Flames are ignored.**

**X**


	10. Marks of an illness: RobStar

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own TT nor the characters in it. **

**AN: Drabbles about random ships. If you want a ship just ask, I'm completely open to suggestions.**

**Chapter Eleven: Marks of an illness.**

**Ship(s): Star/Rob**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humour**

**Characters: Starfire, Raven, Robin**

**Warnings: None**

**Dedicated to: Rob/Star fans**

Raven was awoken by a harsh shaking and a familiar voice hissing her name in her ear. Forcing her eyes open, she glared as much as she could at - glancing at the time, it turned out to be just after four in the morning - such an early time, at her red-headed friend.

"Starfire…" She glowed, sitting up to make the other girl back up out of her personal space. "I realise that Silkie likes to be fed at this ungodly time, but you don't have to wake the rest of us too!"

Starfire, who had been floating, brought her feet to the ground and started hopping, biting her lip while twirling a strand of hair. Overall, the image was quite a nervous looking alien. Large green eyes met narrowed violet ones.

"But Raven!" She whispered urgently. "I believe that this is a cause for distress." She lent into her dark friend, eyes wide with fear. "You remember when Beastboy had the pox of chickens?" Raven nodded and Starfire continued. "I am worried that I have the same symptoms!"

Raven groaned; she had hoped that they would never have to deal with such a thing again, Beastboy's whining and constant itching had been bad enough, Starfire's conditions to Earth illness's were usually worse.

"…Are you sure?" She asked weakly. Starfire paused.

"Not completely. I have only a few of the red blotches… and they seem larger than Beastboy's though not as swollen."

Raven cocked her head. If these were the only symptoms, then it didn't sound like chicken pox. Fairly sure it was a simple rash, Raven relaxed. "C'mon then, let me see."

Starfire nodded and turned her head, tilting it so to expose the side of her neck to Raven. The girl peered in the darkness, leaning close to the tanned neck before seeing the 'blotches' Starfire had described. She blinked a few times, to make sure she was seeing right and then felt something bubble inside her. She knew this feeling and bit her lip to stop it; unfortunately, the worried - almost fearful - expression on Starfire's face made her unable to contain the urge.

Starfire jumped horribly when Raven burst out laughing - so hard that the light bulb in her lamp broke - and stared at her normally stoic friend. Raven fell back onto her bed, rolling slightly on it and holding her stomach.

"R-Raven?" Starfire asked, becoming increasingly worried. Raven slapped her hands over her mouth in an attempt to smother the giggles. Starfire jumped again when Raven's pillow blew up, sending feathers everywhere. After that she waited patiently till Raven's laughing quietened and, eventually, died completely. Only then did Starfire lean forwards - cautiously - to her friend.

"Raven…?"

There was a small giggle. "Hmm?"

"I don't understand what they mean, but I believe the letters W, T and F are used here." (1)

Raven sat up with a chuckle. "I bet BeastBoy taught you that…" She bit her lip as her eyes fell on the mark's on Starfire's neck. "Tell me," She said casually. "By any chance, on your date last night, did Robin touch your neck?"

Starfire blinked. "'Touch my neck?'" Blushing, Starfire nodded. "He had his arm round my shoulders - for some odd reason - the whole night."

Raven sighed. "I meant with his lips." She pointed to her own slim pale lips. Starfire tilted her head.

"…Yes…" Starfire tensed as Raven put a hand over her mouth again, but this time she managed to restrain her self. Starfire gasped suddenly. "Did Robin give me this illness!?" Bright green eyes welled up at the thought of her oh-so-loving boyfriend making her ill.

Raven shook her head. "Starfire, your not ill at all. Those marks," She pointed to them. "Aren't a symptom."

Starfire smiled and let out a long breath. "Thank your Earth gods! But…" She looked confused. "Then what are they?"

Raven snorted. "Go ask Robin; he'll tell you, will probably end up giving you more and might teach you how to do it." Starfire, looking extremely confused and a little worried, nodded and flew up to drift silently out of the room, murmuring a small 'Thank you, Raven' on her way out.

Raven sighed, plumped her remaining pillows and laid down, curling around herself under the covers. As she started to fall asleep, she heard herself mumble.

"Far too early to teach Starfire about love-bites…"

**AN: Poor Starfire… Robin should really tell her before giving her hickey's. **

**(1) - W, T, F. WTF, get it?**

**As always, I need suggestions for pairings, friendships and love-triangles. I'm open to everything.**

**Reviews are encouraged, Constructive criticism is welcome, Flames are ignored.**

**X**


End file.
